Recuerda que te amo
by Natsumivat
Summary: Rina se enfrenta a un adjuchas poderoso en una batalla que vence. El hollow antes de desaparecer abre una garganta inestable, que la absorve, desdoblándose en 2 personas sin recuerdos. Una sin reiatsu va a Karakura y la encuentra Ichigo y otra a Hueco Mundo con todos sus poderes.Sólo el amor de Toshiro Hitsugasha la puede hacer recordar quien es y que vuelva a ser una sola.


_**Los personajes y Bleach e pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

 _ **La historia es mía.**_

 _ **El personaje Ooc es creación de Hitsugaya Rina, a quien le dedico la historia, ya que fue un pedido suyo.**_

 _ **0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**_

 _ **Natsumivat**_

 _ **Present**_

 _ **Recuerda que te amo**_

 _ **0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**_

Rina se encontraba recorriendo el Rukongai caminaba por lugares conocidos para ella desde su niñez; pero ¿por qué no estaba disfrutando con su novio? Eran tan pocas las veces que podían estar a solas, y esta se supone que sería una de ellas, pero como siempre, nada sale como lo planeas

FLASHBACK

Rina entró a la oficina del décimo escuadrón y se encontró a un peliblanco detrás del escritorio abarrotado de trabajo, refunfuñando y maldiciendo para sus adentros, con una vena palpitante en su frente y el rostro púrpura de la ira; solo le falta que le salga humo de las orejas, pensó.

—Parece que no son muy buenos días por lo que veo.

Toshiro distendió sus facciones al oír la voz de su amada —Buenos días Rina, disculpa, es que la irresponsable de Matsumoto se escapó otra vez dejándome con todo el papeleo. ¿Necesitas algo?

Arqueó una ceja —¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Es mi día libre y habíamos quedado en pasear un rato.

—¡Maldición! (Lo había olvidado completamente). Lo siento.

El rostro de Rina se endureció, pero para sorpresa del joven, esta se acomodó en una silla dispuesta ayudarlo, aunque sea pasaría un rato con él y si terminaban rápido, podrían salir todavía.

—¡Al fin! ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer Rina?

La puerta se aventó violentamente, entrando una muy acelerada Rangiku.

—¡Bendita la hora que das la cara sin vergüenza!

—Taicho, no tenemos tiempo para esto— Quería evitar la reprimenda, así que, ante la atónita mirada de la peliverde, lo cogió del haroi e intentó sacarlo a la rastra del despacho para evitar que reaccione.

—Pero ¡¿qué?! Suéltame Matsumoto. Le quitó la mano y se acomodó el uniforme ¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

—Han llamado a todos los capitanes y tenientes a una reunión urgente.

Toshiro suspiró y miró a su novia, quien ya se dirigía a la puerta.

—Date prisa, ya oíste a Rangiku, vamos.

La tomó del brazo y la detuvo. —Tú no vas, es tu franco y te lo mereces no como otras— miró a su derecha.

Rangiku sin darse cuenta que se refería a ella, interpeló —¡Querida! Si a mí me dieran el día libre ya estaría a kilómetros de aquí— Y hacía gestitos con la mano.

—¡MATSUMOTOOOO! ¡Con todos los atrevimientos que te tomas! ¡¿Y encima quieres tener franco?!

Al sentir el aura asesina de su querido capitán y más rápida que un rayo, desapareció con un shumpo. —Me adelantaré taichooo— se oyó a lo lejos acompañado de una risilla nerviosa.

El peliblanco le dio un casto beso en los labios a su novia y desapareció detrás de su teniente, dejando a una estática Rina sin reaccionar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro, esa era la razón por la que caminaba sola. Sin darse cuenta se encontró en las afueras del Seireitei, en el bosque y muy alejada de todo. Se recostó a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, con sus grises ojos cerrados, escuchando el trinar de los pájaros. De pronto, sintió una presencia para nada agradable y por demás poderosa. No era un hollow común. Usó su shumpo y en cuestión de segundos se encontró en el lugar haciéndole frente a ese ser que le triplicaba en altura. Pero ella no se amedrentó, claro que no, era una de las tenientes más fuertes del Gotei 13, de las más valientes, y sobre todo una orgullosa y digna Kuchiki.

Esquivó un cero de gran potencia con un salto y un espectacular giro en el aire descendiendo sobre sus piernas en cuclillas y con una mano apoyada en el suelo, la cual llevó rápidamente a su Zanpakuto desenfundándola, al tiempo que elevó su mirada con desafío y frialdad en ella, dando muestra de su gran destreza y habilidad.

Llegó frente a su enemigo y le propinó un certero corte en uno de los filamentos que salían de su cuerpo, más precisamente de su espalda, estos actuaban como brazos extra del hollow. Pero ante la sorpresa de Rina, dicha cosa se movió por sí sola contra ella.

Invocó su shikai —¡ZHIDZEN DESCONGELA!—. Continuó su ardua batalla en la que propinó certeros golpes a su adversario.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de su corazón, algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué no pudo prevenirse antes?, ni una visión, ni el más mínimo presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar, era como si ese hollow nublara completamente sus poderes de ver el futuro. Sus cejas se fruncieron aún más ante tal hecho y su piel se erizo al percatarse que esa sensación le era conocida; algo en ese adjuchas le era familiar.

—¡Imposible!— exclamó. Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando recibió ese golpe que ahora la lanzaba contra las rocas.

Su extrema habilidad le permitió acomodar su cuerpo para aprovechar el impulso usando sus piernas como resortes, y darse envión para acercarse a su adversario, quien la recibió con un fuerte golpe y luego la sujetó del cuello con un tentáculo. Esa completa cercanía fue la que le dio la certeza de sus sospechas; de alguna forma el alma de alguno de sus captores de hace 50 años se había transformado en ese adjuchas.

Logró liberarse cortando el filamento, cayó al piso de rodillas sobándose la zona afectada. La decisión se dibujó en sus ojos, no era tiempo de pensar en aquello sino de terminar la batalla.

—¡BANKAI, HIKARI NO GLIMER!—. Su cabello se tornó blanco y su shihakusho negro se transformó en un hermoso kimono verde claro con alas de mariposa blancas como la nieve en su espalda.

La batalla se intensificó en velocidad y se volvió mucho más feroz. El hollow desesperado, abrió una garganta al tiempo que Rina lanzaba su ataque definitivo acabando con él.

La muchacha comenzó a ser atraída al interior de la inestable garganta, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y ya no pudo oponer resistencia, cayó desmayada, completamente exhausta, la última imagen que se dibujó en su mente fue el rostro de Toshiro.

/

Ciudad de Karakura, tres de la madrugada. La mayoría de los habitantes se encuentra durmiendo y descansando plácidamente en sus camas. En el oscuro cielo de la noche se abre una garganta de la que cae el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos largos y verdes, vestida con un shihakusho blanco

En la casa Kurosaki solo hay una luz encendida que viene de la habitación de Ichigo en la segunda planta. El susodicho se encontraba estudiando para un examen de la Universidad. La cabeza ya no le daba más y estaba a punto de irse a dormir un rato, cuando sintió la enorme presión. Utilizó la insignia shinigami para salir de su cuerpo y salió por la ventana. Fue de techo en techo con su shumpo hasta llegar al lugar en el que la garganta fue abierta. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró el alma de una muchacha tendida sobre la hierba y en estado de inconsciencia, tenía algunos raspones y magullones, pero no eran recientes y no había señal de ningún hollow que la hubiera atacado. Lo más raro es que era un alma sin cadena del destino. Trató de hacerla reaccionar, pero no lo logró. La cargó en brazos y se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara, todo era muy extraño

/

Ichigo ya iba por el cuarto café que le traía Tessai para que no se duerma. —¿Sigue sin reaccionar? — preguntó al ver a Kisuke acercarse.

—Esto es muy extraño, Kurosaki san— dijo llevando una mano a su barbilla y sentándose a la mesa —¿dices que no había indicios de hollows alrededor?— Ichigo negó con la cabeza y bostezo. —Una garganta abierta, un alma inconsciente sin cadena del destino y que parece que estaba huyendo de algo, pero tampoco tiene reiatsu.

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser eso posible Urahara? ¿Si es un alma debería tener la cadena? o… ¡¿es que acaso es una shinigami que fue atacada y le robaron su reiatsu?!— dijo parándose de golpe y despertándose completamente, no había pensado en eso cuando la encontró.

—Más complicado que eso Kurosaki san— sorbió su té recién servido.

—¿Más complicado? No entiendo nada— se rasco la nuca y volvió a sentar.

—Te explicaré, cuando analicé los signos vitales de la muchacha, detecté que su alma tiene una extraña similitud con la de Kuchiki Rina, para ser más exactos se asemeja en un 70 % a la de ella, no sé como puede ser eso posible. Es muy pronto para saber que clase de relación tiene esto, hay que esperar a que despierte para hablar con ella.

—¿Rina? Pero si esa muchacha es como 2 años mayor y su cabello es más largo, y no, no, no— volvió a levantarse y caminaba dando vueltas en círculo y agarrándose los anaranjados cabellos, que parecía que se los iba a arrancar, —si es cierto se parece, pero no tiene sentido, ¡diablos!

Kurosaki san, vas a hacer un agujero en el piso si sigues así, por favor cálmate y dejemos de hacer suposiciones. Debemos esperar a que despierte como te dije para obtener respuestas y hacer más pruebas. Además, creo que es conveniente cuando amanezca llamar a la Soul Society, por ahora ve a casa y descansa para ese examen. Yo te lla…

—¡EL EXAMEN!— y desapareció con su shumpo.

—... mo cuando despierte— se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues nunca lo escucho.

/

En la sociedad de almas todo era un completo caos, Ya era entrada la noche y el capitán general Kyoraku ordenó una reunión de emergencia pegada a la que se había interrumpido por los extraños acontecimientos sucedidos con la teniente Kuchiki Rina.

Rukia intentaba mantenerse serena y miraba hacia un punto cualquiera. El capitán Kuchiki estaba más serio de lo normal. Hinamori lloraba en brazos de Rangiku que intentaba consolarla. El capitán Hitsugaya no pronunciaba palabra, miraba a su amiga con semblante serio y los puños apretados, recordando lo sucedido.

FLASHBACK

—Los últimos 2 días hemos detectado unas fluctuaciones y emisiones de energía algo extrañas provenientes de Hueco Mundo y que se infiltran en diferentes sectores del Rukongai por minutos y luego desaparecen— Decía Mayouri.

—Tsk, ¿para eso nos citan a una reunión?— Protestó Kempachi.

—Solo los brutos no pueden ver la gravedad de la situación— Replicó Mayouri, con cierto tono de desdén.

—Ara, ara, por favor capitanes, no estamos aquí para pelearnos entre nosotros— dijo Kyoraku intentando poner orden, con la seria mirada de Nanao en su espalda.

—¿Y qué medidas tomaremos al respecto?— Preguntó un desganado Hitsugaya. (A estas horas el estaría disfrutando de un paseo con Rina si no fuera por la bendita reunión. Que no se malentienda, él es en extremo responsable, pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaba desaprovechando una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía de compartir con su amada y cuanto antes se resolviera todo podría darle alcance y, aunque sea, pasar el resto de la tarde con ella).

—Bien, dispondremos equipos de investigación que recolecten toda la información y evidencia relevante que encuentren. Capitán Kuchiki seleccione un equipo de 5 hombres que irán con usted a Hueco Mundo. Capitana Soi Fong disponga equipos de avanzada que recorran los lugares del Rukongai que le indique Mayouri— Ordenó Kyoraku.

—¡Hai!— Respondieron ambos.

—Ya tienen sus misio…— no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintieron dos poderosos reiatsus enfrentándose, y uno de ellos correspondía al de la teniente Rina. Todos usaron su shumpo para llegar al lugar, pero antes de poder hacerlo sintieron un gran incremento de poder de parte de ella y luego nada. La desesperación junto con un mal presentimiento se adueñó del corazón del capitán del décimo escuadrón, quien fue uno de los primeros en llegar al lugar junto a Byakuya y Rukia Kuchiki. Buscaron rastros de la shinigami, pero solo encontraron evidencias de que ahí se había librado una feroz batalla.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—Silencio por favor capitanes, tenientes— Apuntó Nanao,

Kyoraku se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió —Dado la gravedad de la situación y los sucesos que han acontecido podemos sospechar que las anomalías sucedidas y la desaparición de la teniente Kuchiki Rina están relacionadas, por lo que empezaremos con las investigaciones inmediatamente. Capitán Mayouri disponga todo para abrir cuanto antes la garganta a Hueco mundo. Capitán Kuchiki seleccione su grupo inmediatamente.

—¡Yo voy con usted Kuchiki!— Mencionó automáticamente Hitsugaya.

—Lo siento, pero eso no lo puedo permitir, por la seguridad de todo el Seireitei necesitamos la presencia de la mayoría de los capitanes aquí— Hablo con autoridad, pero usando un tono gentil. (En realidad Kyoraku pensaba que no sería bueno que vaya dado la relación de cercanía con la desaparecida, no dudaba de su profesionalismo, y si, es cierto que quien iba a cargo de la misión era su familiar directo, pero también sabía que su mente fría lo haría actuar cerebralmente, en cambio el pequeño capitán es sabido por todos que se deja llevar por sus emociones en determinadas circunstancias.)

/

A la salida de la Universidad Ichigo fue a la tienda de Urahara. Las cosas estaban más complicadas de lo que pensaba, la muchacha ya había despertado, pero solo recordaba su nombre, que curiosamente era Rina. Solo Rina a secas, sin apellido, edad, ni nada que pueda ayudarles.

Kisuke se comunicó con Soul Society y Kyoraku les informó de los extraños sucesos y que la teniente Kuchiki Rina estaba desaparecida desde la tarde del día anterior, Por lo que al enterarse de esto y atar cabos, decidieron que lo mejor era que el capitán Hitsugaya fuera a Karakura al quedar confirmadas todas las sospechas de que se trataba de la susodicha. Así que el tendero preparó un gigai para la muchacha e Ichigo se ofreció a llevarla a su casa mientras tanto. Se veía muy asustada y desconcertada.

Rina enseguida se sintió cómoda en casa de los Kurosaki, como si fueran su propia familia, y en especial se hizo muy amiga de Karin, lo que le resultó raro a Ichigo e incluso a la misma Karin, quien enseguida notó el parecido con la novia de Toshiro y no tardó en hacérselo saber a su hermano que no tuvo más remedio que contarle algo de lo poco que sabía, solo le confirmo que era Rina y que había perdido la memoria.

/

Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo se ve una muchacha de cabello verde, corto, ojos grises de mirada fría y vestida de shinigami que estaba huyendo a toda prisa de una parvada de Gillians. Tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo y estaba muy cansada. No recordaba nada antes de despertar y cuando lo hizo su reiatsu los empezó a atraer como moscas a la miel.

Unos ojos felinos de color amarillo observaban al acecho todo lo que sucedía y reían por lo bajo, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba; es cierto había perdido a su compañero, pero ahora el premio sería mayor. Salió de su escondite y salvó a la shinigami; lo primero era ganarse su confianza, ella no lo podía creer, su salvador, era un vasto lord. Una espina en su corazón le decía que tenía que desconfiar de este sujeto, y, aunque quiso alejarse, no pudo, se siento débil, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la atacó, cayendo en brazos de su… "salvador", quien rio satisfecho evitando el golpe y cargándola.

Despertó en una cueva, a su lado estaba ese sujeto, pero en su desconcierto no lo notó. Trató de hacer memoria, pero solo vinieron a su mente horribles imágenes de su misión en el mundo humano, parecía que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de aquello, una eternidad, dolor, soledad, angustia, era todo lo que sentía en su corazón tras esos recuerdos, y no lo soportó más, lanzó un desgarrador grito seguido de un llanto interminable, que interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado, con su mano temblorosa por los nervios tomó su zanpakuto y le apuntó a la garganta. A lo que él en respuesta puso un dedo en la punta y la deslizó a un costado —¿No crees que, si quisiera hacerte daño, ya lo habría hecho y no te hubiera salvado de esos Gillians? Mi nombre es Tsuki no neko, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?— Debía actuar como si no la conociera si quería que sus planes salieran a la perfección.

La joven estaba confusa, su cabeza era un torbellino, no sabía si obedecer a su corazón e instintos que le decían que corriera o a su cabeza que se estaba dejando convencer. Necesitaba sentirse segura y protegida por un momento. Sus mismos aliados la habían capturado y traicionado, la habían hecho sufrir inmensas torturas. ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos, sus amigos? ¿Se habían olvidado de ella, la habían abandonado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? y ¿Cómo es que había escapado?, ¿lo había hecho? Llevó las manos a su cara y sacudió su cabeza. En ese momento Tsuki no neko la abrazo —Kuchiki, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rina— y se dejó contener por el abrazo del arrancar quien esbozó una sonrisa de lado que ella no pudo ver. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

En ese mismo instante, en el otro extremo de Hueco mundo, se abría una garganta de la que salía un grupo de shinigamis, envueltos en sus capas blancas liderados por el capitán de la sexta escuadra. Todo el equipo se cuidó muy bien de ocultar sus reiatsus para evitar ser detectados, si bien estaban en paz, sabían que probablemente allí estuviera el enemigo que los atacó y se llevó a la teniente, o al menos eso esperaban, todos mantenían la esperanza de encontrarla allí con vida. No querían advertir de su presencia, suficiente ya era la abertura en sí misma, y sin más emprendieron su sigiloso avance rumbo a Las Noches, donde primero se reunirían con Harribel.

/

En el sótano de la tienda de Urahara se abrió una senkaimon, dando paso a un desesperado capitán de cabellos blancos. Lo esperaba Kisuke para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

—¿Dónde está Rina, quiero verla? — Fue lo primero que dijo Toshiro al llegar.

—Bienvenido capitán Hitsugaya, subamos por un té para que lo ponga al tanto del estado de su novia— Dijo con seriedad.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Tessai trajo dos tazas bien calientes y se retiró.

—Ya no de vueltas Urahara san, ¿dónde está Rina?

—En casa de Kurosaki san, pensamos que era lo más conveniente, como ella se quedó allí cuando estuvo en el mundo humano la última vez, quizás eso la ayude a recuperar algún recuerdo.

—¿Qué tan grave es su estado?

—Pues no tiene absolutamente ningún recuerdo, sólo sabe que se llama Rina. Y no sabemos que fue lo que sucedió en realidad, pero perdió absolutamente todo su reiatsu.

—¿Cómo dice Urahara? ¡Eso no puede ser posible, ella es una shinigami!

—Cálmese capitán, déjeme que le termine de explicar. Según mis suposiciones y lo que me dijo Kyoraku que descubrió el departamento de investigación en la zona que desapareció la teniente; Rina atravesó una garganta desde Soul Society al mundo humano, ésta al estar inestable se desvió hacia el Dangai— Hizo una pausa que preocupó al capitán, tomó un sorbo de té y continuó. —Estas fluctuaciones de energía fueron las que provocaron un aceleramiento en las partículas de reishi que forman su cuerpo, lo que conllevó a la pérdida de sus poderes y memoria, además de un leve cambio en su fisonomía.

—¿A que se refiere con cambio en su fisonomía?— Preguntó algo perturbado por sus palabras, pero tratando de no perder la compostura.

—Lo que quiero decir es que cuando se encuentre con Rina va a ver a una mujer dos años mayor que la vio la última vez— Sentenció.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente. Las palabras de Urahara resonaban en su mente y sopesaba todo lo que eso significaba.

Kisuke, al ver que el albino no reaccionaba, ni decía palabra alguna, continuó. —A pesar de los cambios en su cuerpo sigue siendo la misma mujer de la que se enamoró, su alma tiene el 70 % de su esencia por lo que existen grandes posibilidades de que recupere la memoria, no así su reiatsu, lo lamento.

Toshiro dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa que hizo volcar todo el contenido de su taza. Nadie mejor que él sabía lo que significaba para Rina ser una shinigami y ahora no sabía que debía hacer para ayudarla.

—Me voy, debo informar al comandante.

—¿Uhmm? ¿Se va sin siquiera verla?

—Lo mejor para ella es que no recuerde nunca que fue una shinigami, si lo hiciera y no pudiera serlo, eso la destruiría, por eso es mejor que viva una vida normal de cero. Estoy seguro que los Kurosaki podrán ayudarla de ahora en adelante.

—¿No cree que esa sea una decisión que debe tomar ella por sí sola?

Al ver que el capitán iba a retrucar, levantó una mano y le dijo —déjeme terminar por favor, sé que piensa en lo mal que ella se sentirá cuando recuerde todo y sepa que no tiene poderes, será un golpe duro sin lugar a dudas, todos sabemos de su valía. Pero más duro sería si ella recupera la memoria algún día y se diera cuenta que la dejaron sola de nuevo, por segunda vez, sobre todo usted quien es su compañero de vida ¿Acaso quiere eso?

—¡Nadie la abandonó y lo sabes! La buscamos por una infinidad de tiempo. Incluso Byakuya tardo muchísimo en recuperarse de su desaparición y aunque no lo dijera sabes que no lo superó, ninguno de nosotros lo hizo nunca.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso es lo primero que ella pensaría si usted no se queda a su lado. Después de todo ¿acaso no la ama? — dijo con suspicacia, mientras reía detrás de su abanico en silencio. Y luego continuó, —¿Qué es lo que a usted más le importa que recuerde?, ¿quién es ella o quien fue como shinigami?

El capitán se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse mientras dijo por lo bajo, en voz casi imperceptible —Lo único que me importaría es que recuerde que la amo.

Pensó que el tendero no lo había oído, pero lo detuvieron en seco estas palabras que le menciono —Si eso es todo lo que le importa, solo tiene que quedarse a su lado y recordárselo cada día que pase de su vida.

Siguió su camino, pero en lugar de regresar a la Sociedad de almas, salió rumbo a la calle. Necesitaba aclarar la mente.

Estaba caminando en una plaza cuando de repente la vio, estaba con Karin y Yuzu, se reían y llevaban bolsas del mercado y consigo. La vio tan alegre y tan hermosa que el alma le volvió al cuerpo, si es verdad, él es un alma, pero sin ella es como si no fuera nada, ella es su todo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo único que le importaba era su felicidad. Si vivía como humana sin recordar nada, ya no lucharía y él tampoco tendría que preocuparse o temer cada vez que ella saliera a una misión. La sonrisa que llevaba ahora en su rostro podría quedarse allí y él sería feliz solo con verla a escondidas como ahora sin que nadie lo viera. Entonces decidió marcharse y dejar las cosas así; luego hablaría con Kurosaki para que deje a Rina vivir en su casa indefinidamente. Pero sus planes no resultaron, alguien lo vio, y ese alguien no dejaría las cosas así.

¿A dónde crees que vas Hitsugaya Toshiro?

—Eso a ti no te importa Karin— dijo sin voltear a verla y dio un paso al frente.

—Así que eso crees— dijo con enfado en su voz y el ceño fruncido cual reflejo de su hermano mayor.

—Pues te equivocas, no pienso dejar que actúes como un cobarde. ¿O es que acaso eso es lo que eres? Porque es lo que estás demostrando con tu actuar, nunca pensé que fueras de lo que se rinden a la primera— le picó con suficiencia en la voz.

—¿y tú qué sabes?

—Explícamelo— Retrucó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No sabes cómo me siento o lo que pasa por mi mente ahora!— Gritó con enfado.

—Explícamelo— Volvió a decir.

—Esto no es un juego, Karin.

—Yo no estoy jugando, quiero que por una vez seas sincero y me digas porque estás huyendo.

—¡Qué no estoy huyendo, carajo!

—¿A no, entonces porque te ibas sin enfrentarla?— y señaló a la muchacha de cabello verde y ojos grises que se encontraba a metros hablando amenamente con su hermana.

Suspiró cansadamente y camino a una banca cercana. Karin se sentó a su lado y lo miro. Toshiro tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.

—Ella no va recuperar sus poderes, ya no será nunca más una shinigami.

Karin cambio su gesto de condescendencia y endureció la mirada —¿y por eso la abandonas, porque no volverá a tener poderes, que clase de hombre eres?, definitivamente me equivoqué contigo, pensé que eras otra clase de persona, eres de lo peor, en ver…

—¿¡Puedes dejar de insultarme?! Las cosas no son así.

—¿A no? ¡Pues tu actuar señala eso y mucho más!— Le gritó.

—Ya basta no tengo porque soportar esto—. Se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. —No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

—Tienes razón, a mí no, pero a ella sí, yo solo pensé que éramos amigos, pero pensándolo bien me alegra no serlo, porque me avergonzaría ser tu amiga.

Camino hacia donde Yuzu y Rina, pero se detuvo, y sin voltear dijo —Creí que la amabas, pero me equivoqué.

—¡Porque la amo hago esto!, quiero proteger la sonrisa que tiene ahora.

—¿Y cuánto crees que durará esa sonrisa cuando recuerde quien es y vea que no estas a su lado? Yo he visto una sonrisa mucho mejor, más hermosa y no era una sonrisa de sus labios, era una sonrisa de su mirada en la que tú estabas reflejado— y dicho esto se marchó dejándolo estático y sin habla.

/

Mientras en Hueco mundo Tsuki no neko se encontraba al lado de Rina quien dormía completamente exhausta por todos los sucesos ocurridos. El Vasto Lord le sujetaba la mano y un aura negra rodeaba a la shinigami, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y se retorcía entre sueños, murmurando cosas que hacían sonreír al hollow.

—Sigue así mi bella dama, sigue así y pronto serás mía, tú y tu poder— Acarició sus cabellos sin despertarla. —No sabes cuanto ansié esto, cuanto te espere y te busqué, mi bella dama. Eres completamente magnifica, nunca vi mujer como tú, tan estoica y altanera aún en los momentos más desesperantes y dolorosos. La forma en que mantuviste tu cordura y fortaleza mientras estuviste cautiva. Si no hubiera sido por ti, todos se habrían rendido, eso es lo que me enamoró de ti, eres la mujer perfecta para estar a mi lado. Cuando llegue el momento y tu poder haya llegado al máximo, conquistaremos Hueco Mundo y derrocaremos a Harribel. Tú serás la reina más hermosa y grandiosa que exista. Ya lo verás, juntos, nadie podrá detenernos. Yo te enseñare a usar ese rencor que está creciendo en tu corazón, esa será la fuente de tu poder de ahora en adelante— Sonrió.

/

—¡A comer!, ya está lista la cena— llamó Yuzu

Bajaron y se sentaron a la mesa. En eso, sonó el timbre. Todos se miraron, no esperaban a nadie.

—Yo voy— dijo Karin

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. —¿Puedo pasar o vas a dejarme aquí?

Esbozo una sonrisa. —Pasa, aunque te mereces quedarte en la puerta. Yuzu pon otro plato, tenemos visitas— y apareció con Toshiro atrás.

—Si no venías, yo mismo iba a ir a buscar tu trasero y te traía a rastras Toshiro— dijo Ichigo de mala manera pero sonriendo.

—Ya quisieras Kurosaki, y para ti, es capitán Hitsugaya.

—¿Perdón tú eres?— dijo una peliverde interrumpiendo el altercado que estaba comenzando.

—Rina él es Hitsugaya Toshiro— dijo Karin señalándolo.

—Un placer Hitsugaya san— dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, —pero ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?, siento que es así.

—Por favor no seas tan formal y dime solo Toshiro como lo Hace Karin, ¿de acuerdo?— y le sonrió como pocas veces hacía.

—De acuerdo, Toshiro, pero no contestaste mi pregunta ¿nos conocemos?— dijo pícaramente correspondiendo su sonrisa.

—Más de lo que recuerdas— le respondió con un sonrojo que no pudo evitar al recordar cosas que pasaron entre ellos.

—Pues, me gustaría que me cuentes, por tu cara creo que será interesante.

—No quiero interrumpir, pero la cena se enfría, luego pueden seguir con su plática— Dijo Yuzu invitándolos a la mesa.

Así transcurrió la comida amenamente entre risas y cruces de miradas entre Toshiro y Rina, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos para nadie.

Al momento de despedirse ya en la puerta Karin y Toshiro estaban solos y ella le preguntó —¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

Suspiro —Mal que me pese, siempre tienes razón. Solo recordé, que la sonrisa más bonita de Rina, no es la que sale de sus labios, sino, la que me dan sus ojos, son fríos como el hielo, pero cuando ríen, derriten témpanos enteros.

—Jijiji, estas hecho todo un poeta Toshiro.

—Arrghhh, no se para que te dije nada. —Se marchó con enfado y las manos en los bolsillos.

Karin entró y cerró la puerta mientras decía alegremente —eres todo un poeta Toshiro y estas muy enamorado, témpano de hielo, no podrías negarlo por más que quisieras, jijiji— y se fue a dormir feliz, de la tarea cumplida.

Toshiro regresó al Seireitei para confirmar que efectivamente la teniente Kuchiki Rina se encontraba en el mundo humano, e informó su estado. Al día siguiente Rukia regresó con él a Karakura, estaba feliz de que su hermana se encontrara bien y en casa de Ichigo. No importaba si no recordaba nada, eso era cuestión de tiempo.

/

Es de noche, la luna brilla en toda su hermosura, acompañada de las estrellas danzando a su alrededor, Pero en realidad no son las estrellas las que danzan, sino las parejas, elegantemente vestidas, bailando lentamente en esa pista. Bajo el cielo despejado, ríen felices y se mueven al compás de la orquesta que está ubicada a un costado. Violonchelos, oboes, violines y un piano de cola tocan la grácil melodía que embelesa el ambiente.

Entre todas las parejas hay dos que especialmente se destacan, por una cosa o por otra. Una de ellas la compone una menuda mujer de cabello corto y negro azabache. Lleva un hermoso vestido de satén violeta ceñido al cuerpo, largo hasta los tobillos con un sugerente tajo en el costado de la pierna izquierda y unas sandalias de tacón muy alto completan su atuendo, sin ellas le sería imposible bailar con el apuesto pelinaranja que la acompaña con un elegante smoking negro.

La otra pareja son dos jóvenes de similar estatura, ella lleva un trabajado corsé verde agua, bordado en mostacillas y una falda plisé, cerrando el conjunto con un par de chatitas para no opacar al peliblanco de traje azul marino que la acompaña. Él la tomaba de la cintura y ella cruzaba los brazos en su cuello, sosteniéndose la mirada. La música dejó de sonar, y al instante del último acorde sus labios se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso.

Se despertó con un gran sobresalto, su corazón estaba completamente desbocado y su respiración agitada. Hacía días que la perseguía la misma pesadilla, pero lo que para todas las personas son simples sueños para ella son advertencias de un futuro que está por suceder. Su dolor se acrecentó aún más, mientras ella estaba sufriendo, su hermana estaba feliz bailando con ese extraño muchacho de ceño fruncido y dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a esa hermosa mujer, que lo besaba a él, su mejor amigo, la única persona que había amado en secreto durante toda su vida. Ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por ella. Se sintió completamente traicionada y olvidada.

Se largó a llorar, últimamente era todo lo que sabía hacer, ni ella misma se reconocía. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer fuerte que siempre había sido, aquella capaz de soportar todo sin derrumbarse? Ya no existía, y su lugar era ocupado por esta que cada vez sentía más rencor y odio en su corazón. No quería volver a verlos, si ellos la olvidaron, ella haría lo mismo, no los necesitaba. Quizás podría quedarse para siempre en Hueco Mundo, a su lado, ahora tenía a alguien que velaba por ella y su seguridad. Si, se quedaría al lado de Tsuki no neko ese vasto lord le demostró más preocupación que los suyos.

/

La casa Kurosaki era un revuelo. Yuzu y Karin estaban corriendo de acá para allá con vestidos y maquillaje en sus manos. Tomaron a Rukia y Rina y se encerraron con ellas en su cuarto, debían prepararlas para el baile en la Universidad de Ichigo. Pensaban que para que Rina recupere la memoria tenía que revivir situaciones ya pasadas. Una hora después ya estaban listas y bajando las escaleras. Las esperaban dos impacientes muchachos que se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlas. Atrás, sonreían dos hermanas orgullosas de su trabajo.

Fueron caminando y disfrutando de la hermosa noche. Ambas parejas mantenían su distancia una de otra para darse un poco de privacidad. Toshiro acercó su mano a la de Rina y entrelazo los dedos con los de ella, ante la mirada de los otros dos que iban detrás discutiendo como siempre, pero no lo pasaron inadvertido y sonrieron por lo sucedido.

Al ingresar por la puerta del gran salón, las miradas se posaron en las cuatro personas que acababan de ingresar; tenían un aura especial que generaba la envidia de algunos y la admiración de otros. Se dirigieron directamente al gran jardín en donde se encontraba la orquesta y se sentaron en una mesa alejada. Luego de un rato Toshiro invito a bailar a Rina e Ichigo hizo lo mismo con Rukia, aunque él no era muy amante de esas cosas, la situación lo ameritaba y no podía permitir que la belleza de la mujer que lo acompañaba no se luciera, como tampoco pudo evitar decirle un —te vez hermosa— muy cerca del oído en un momento que la hizo girar y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola. Rukia sintió estremecer su cuerpo y un cosquilleo recorrer su columna en ese ínfimo instante en el que todo se detuvo y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies, pero nunca lo tocaría porque el pelinaranja la tenía sujeta de la mano, esbozando una sonrisa de lado y mirándola a los ojos.

Danzaron toda la noche, y en el acorde final de la última melodía los labios de una peliverde y un peliblanco se fundieron en un tierno beso que fue interrumpido cuando Rina se mareó y sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos. Estuvo a punto de caer si los fuertes brazos de su acompañante no la sostienen. En ese momento frente a sus ojos empezaron a surcar imágenes en donde ella vestía un extraño traje negro y portaba una espada, a su lado se encontraba Hitsugaya con el mismo atuendo que ella y también sostenía una espada. Preocupados se acercaron los otros dos y decidieron volver a la casa.

Al día siguiente Ichigo y Rukia acompañaban a Rina a la tienda de Urahara donde se encontrarían con Toshiro. Las caras de los tres eran serias y pensativas, fuera de que no habían descansado nada. La madrugada fue larga. Rina recordó un breve fragmento de su pasado como shinigami y le exigió a Hitsugaya que le cuente lo que había sucedido, tras lo que su decisión fue que quería entrenar. Según ella si el besarse le trajo recuerdos, el tener una zanpakuto en sus manos también lo haría.

No fue fácil al principio, fueron turnándose los tres para enseñarle lo básico. Rukia se encargó de todo lo que era empuñar una zanpakuto, posturas y algunas estrategias. Toshiro se encargó de la defensa y a Ichigo le tocó el ataque.

Se notaba quien era, después de varias horas ya podía enfrentar una batalla e incluso hizo más que algún rasguño a sus tres contrincantes.

Pero al mismo tiempo que la Rina del mundo humano se fortalecía, la de Hueco Mundo también y sus visiones eran cada vez más seguidas y en ellas veía a esa mujer que odiaba con él, completamente feliz. Tsuki no neko aprovechó para envenenar su alma diciéndole que la habían olvidado, que su lugar ya no era con ellos y que nadie nunca la iba a cuidar como él, quien la ayudaría a vengarse de los que la lastimaron, ya sean shinigamis, hollows o humanos, sin importar más nada que la venganza.

/

El capitán Kuchiki y sus hombres se encontraban en el bosque de los menos, se habían dirigido allí luego de que Harribel les informara que justo antes de que ellos llegaran se habían sentido grandes explosiones de reiatsu en ese sitio y las mismas coincidían con el tiempo de desaparición de la teniente. De esto ya iba a hacer una semana, el plazo máximo que les dieron antes de tener que cortar las comunicaciones con el Seireitei y ocultar su reiatsu al mínimo, por lo que no podían usar el shumpo y avanzaban a paso lento.

Ya casi no tenían esperanzas de encontrar algo cuando apareció con un salto delante de ellos. Su aspecto era completamente diferente. Su cabello estaba peinado para un costado y sujeto con la dentadura de un hollow como si fuera una peineta, y, al mismo tiempo, parecía una diadema, ya que tenía incrustaciones de color cual cristales de piedras preciosas. La parte de abajo de su shihakusho estaba abierta en todas sus anteriores costuras, convirtiéndose en una falda que dejaba ver el esplendor de sus piernas, y a la parte superior le había quitado las mangas. Su gélida mirada no decía absolutamente nada.

Su hermano intentó convencerla de regresar pero fue imposible.

—Yo ya no pertenezco a ese lugar, no sé lo que pasó, ni me interesa saberlo. Acá soy más feliz. No puedo regresar al lugar en el que me traicionaron.

/

De regreso en el Seireitei, nada tenía lógica, había dos Rinas, ninguna de las dos tenía recuerdos, y sus aspectos distaban en años.; pero quienes las habían visto no dudaban en decir que ambas eran la auténtica.

Urahara les estaba informando a Hitsugaya, Rukia e Ichigo lo que había descubierto el capitán Kuchiki en Hueco Mundo y como esto cambiaba las cosas. Las suposiciones que había hecho en un principio tenían algo de lógica pero no eran del todo acertadas. Luego de cotejar todos los datos y sumarlos a los últimos cálculos realizados por Mayouri, se llegó a la conclusión de que el alma de Kuchiki Rina se dividió en dos al caer en la garganta inestable, y allí perdió la memoria. La mitad que llegó a Hueco Mundo conservó sus poderes de shinigami y la mitad que cruzó por el Dangai creció dos años de golpe ya que se aceleraron sus partículas de reishi, con un efecto similar, aunque no igual al que sufrió Ichigo en su momento.

Había una posibilidad de que Rina recupere su memoria y la única forma era que volviera a unirse en un solo ser. Pero paradójicamente, para esto ambas debían recordar lo mismo.

Ninguno de los tres le encontraba sentido a lo que decía el tendero, ¿cómo iban a hacer que dos personas, que a su vez eran la misma persona y no recordaban nada, recordarán lo mismo? Kisuke se rio tras su abanico al verlos ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

—Es lo más fácil del mundo— dijo —el capitán aquí presente debe ir a Hueco Mundo y hacer que aquella Rina recuerde lo mismo que está, es decir, que él la ama— hizo una pausa y continuó. —¿Acaso no decía que eso era lo único que a usted le importaba?

Toshiro se sonrojó completamente con esas palabras que eran la verdad, eso era lo único que a él le importaba. Así que le pidió a Urahara que abriera la garganta y partió en ese mismo instante acompañado de Rukia e Ichigo. Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que alguien que los había escuchado a escondidas entró tras ellos, y lo descubrieron al llegar a la salida cuando al dar el último salto escucharon un grito y la vieron caer toda despatarrada. A lo que Toshiro actuó rápidamente y la atrapó.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora eran cuatro las personas que se dirigían al bosque de los menos. Al llegar fueron atacados por unos cuantos hollow. Los tres shinigamis, rodearon a la peliverde para cubrirla y pelearon en una formación circular espalda con espalda para no desprotegerla. La pelea terminó rápido y avanzaron hacia donde identificaron el reiatsu de la Rina shinigami, aunque sentían algo raro en su energía espiritual, como rodeada de un aura maligna.

Finalmente luego de horas corriendo y de varias batallas menores, ahí estaba ella totalmente cambiada, quien no la conociera diría que era una arrancar y a su lado se encontraba un Vasto Lord de mirada arrogante, parecían una pareja, lo que llenó de furia al peliblanco que apretó con fuerza sus manos en puños. El diálogo fue imposible, ya que la Rina con poderes se lanzó con todo su odio contenido contra su otro yo, pero la espada fue detenida por Toshiro.

Tsuki no neko arremetió por detrás pero fue detenido por Ichigo; y Rukia quedó protegiendo a su hermana, recordó las palabras de Urahara —si una de las dos muere, morirán las dos, ya que aunque estén separadas son una sola alma, un solo ser.

Toshiro no podía en verdad luchar contra su amada, solo detenía sus feroces ataques y golpes, ya que no solo usaba la espada sino que también luchaba con sus puños y lanzaba patadas dobles con giros. Su velocidad la había duplicado. Siempre fue muy buena pero no la conocía a estos niveles y sinceramente por más que él tenía la capacidad para hacerle frente no quería hacerlo porque tenía miedo de dañarla, por lo que trataba de convencerla con palabras, lo que estaba resultando completamente inútil.

Ichigo por su parte sentía que esta batalla era muy parecida a una que ya había vivido hacía algunos años pero aquella vez fue contra una feroz pantera y esta vez era un gatito, lo que no quitaba que tuviera sus uñas muy afiladas. De hecho su ataque más peligroso era Daiyamondoneiru (uñas de diamante), por el que ya tenía unos cuantos rasguños en su piel que sangraban mucho y su traje estaba bastante rasgado.

Daiyamondoneiru era un ataque a larga distancia por el que sus uñas retráctiles como las de los gatos crecían hasta alcanzarlo sin importar cuanto se alejará, de hecho era similar a la espada de Gin Ichimaru en ese sentido, pero para peor las uñas de Tsuki no neko tenían la dureza propia del diamante por lo que una de sus espadas se resquebrajó al intentar frenar un golpe.

De repente Rukia apareció en frente de Ichigo haciendo una pared de hielo para frenar el nuevo ataque que iba hacia él.

—¡Idiota! Deja de jugar y ponte serio ¿Qué esperas para sacar tu Bankai?— le dijo Rukia enfadada.

Pero lo que sucedía es que Ichigo dudaba por la rara situación que estaban enfrentando no podía creer que Rina confiara en ese sujeto si sus intenciones eran malas, aunque las energías que ella emanara en esos momentos dijeran lo contrario. Al mismo tiempo pensaba que no todos los arrancar eran enemigos. A su mente vino su primer encuentro con Nell, quien era un fiel ejemplo de ello.

Aprovechando que Rukia la dejó sola y viendo a Toshiro en aprietos por la presión que le ejercía su otro yo, sacó decidida la zanpakuto de su vaina y se lanzó al ataque. No era rápida, ni fuerte y es verdad que todas las habilidades las tenía su otra mitad, pero ella tenía algo por lo que luchar y era que ella sí recordaba su amor y nunca se permitiría dañarlo, antes preferiría morir. Por lo que se puso delante de él y decidida se enfrentó a sí misma.

Rukia quiso ir a su encuentro pero Tsuki no neko uso nuevamente Daiyamondoneiru pero esta vez contra ella y entonces si Ichigo no dudo — ¡BANKAI!— y con su shumpo apareció delante para protegerla.

Mientras las dos Rinas cruzaban espadas, era notoria la diferencia de poder, no así de habilidades. El enfado de la Rina shinigami crecía a cada momento, ya que Toshiro luchaba en su contra y al lado de esa impostora. Utilizó un kido para volar a los dos en diferentes direcciones y se lanzó contra la muchacha. La espada iba directo a su corazón, pero el capitán Hitsugaya llegó a tiempo para recibir el impacto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te sacrificaste por ella?

—Por… que… ella y tú… son la…misma per…sona_ respondió respirando agitadamente— y por…que…quiero… que siem…pre….recuer…des que…te amo…

—¡Noooo!— Una gritaba y la otra lloraba. Su reiatsu se alteró. Imágenes se agolparon en la mente de ambas, al tiempo que una luz las envolvía y las juntaba en un solo ser que cayó desmayado.

Rukia aprovechó el movimiento de Ichigo para ir en auxilio del pequeño capitán y su hermana.

—¡GETSUGA TENSHO!— El ataque rompió la máscara de Tsuki no neko quien cayó al piso, y de inmediato se comenzó a convertir en un niño pequeño.

Rukia curó a Toshiro, quien ni bien despertó vio a la peliverde dormida a su lado junto a Rukia y un pequeño de cabello negro con reflejos rojizos y una máscara en la mitad derecha de su cara.

—Al fin despertaste Toshiro.

—Es capitán Hitsugaya, para ti Kurosaki. ¿Este niño?

—Es el arrancar, le sucedió lo que a Nell, cuando se partió su máscara.

Y como si hubiera sido invocada…. —¡Itzigooooooo!

El grito despertó a Rukia y Rina.

—¡Te extrañeeee!— y lo estrujó contra sus pechos. A lo que la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido lo separó tachándolo de desvergonzado, indecoroso, desfachatado, etc, etc.

El pequeño arrancar despertó llorando por los gritos y Nell lo tomó en brazos tranquilizándolo. Eso asombró a todos los presentes.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste, Nell?

—Tu reiatsu es inconfundible para mi Itzigo, lo sentí mientras peleabas y lo seguí hasta aquí— dijo sonriendo.

La pelinegra bufó y miró a Ichigo de una forma que lo hizo estremecer. La cosa seguiría al llegar a la casa. ¿Cuándo entendería que ella era la única mujer que le importaba? Quizás era hora de decírselo con palabras.

Nell y el pequeño Tsuki no neko se llevaban muy bien y luego de que le contarán la historia del pequeño, ella se ofreció a cuidar de él, merecía una nueva oportunidad y la tendría.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, los ojos amarillos del pequeño gatito veían a Rina como pidiéndole disculpas. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Antes de atravesar la garganta Toshiro, la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. —Bienvenida.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, recuerda que te amo— dijo sonriendo y sujetando su mano mientras atravesaban la garganta que los llevaría de vuelta a su hogar.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**_

 **Si gustan reírse un ratito los invito a leer "Kiss me Ichigo", es un one shot que escribimos con SCarrieS y lo subimos en la cuenta común**

 **SLaiaVecaN.**

 **Saludos y hasta pronto.**

 **Natsumi :D**


End file.
